Kurt Logan
Kurt Logan is the overall commanding officer of the 7th Squadron units, as well as leader of Alpha unit. History Early History Under unknown circumstances, Kurt Logan joined the U.S. Air Force, where he gained an unknown snake-themed call-sign. At some point during his career, Major Kurt Logan worked alongside Charles "Caesar" Russell, and may have also been a member of the racist hate group, the Brotherhood. Logan would be assigned Captain of the 7th Squadron's Alpha unit, and become the overall commander of all of the units, who were primarily assigned to guard Project Fortune at Area 7. On the rare occassions where they would participate in war games against their fellow U.S. soldiers, Logan would lead all of the 7th Squadron units, and with him commanding them, they never lost. Logan would feel largely unsatisfied with the battles against the Marine units. When Caesar decided to plan a coup against the American government and revert the country to a pre-Civil war state, Logan agreed to join him. After Dr Gunther Botha was successful in creating a vaccine to the Sinovirus using the genetically-engineered boy Kevin, Logan and all the other staff members of Area 7 were innoculated to prevent infection from the latest Sinovirus strain. Area 7 Caesar decided to initiate his coup against the President when the Commander-in-Chief came to Area 7 to see the progress of Project Fortune. After exchanging personnel sheets with Captain Shane Schofield of the President's helicopter squadron, Logan was annoyed by the interferrence of the bureaucratic Ramrod Hagerty. Logan then requested that they move their aircraft into the base's main hanger during the President's tour, and then rejoined his unit in guarding the hanger. While the President and his detail watched Caesar broadcast his coup announcement, Logan and his Alpha unit used the personnel elevator to reach the Third level, where they initiated their attack. Logan's men took out several members of the President's security detail, forcing them to flee down the stairwell towards Delta unit. Logan then led him men into the decompression lab on Level 4, where they waited for the President's detail to emerge. When they did, accompanied by a few Marines, Logan's men began their ambush. However they were caught off-guard byb another group of Marines who had noticed them preparing their ambush, and with the loss of six of his men, Logan decided to pull his unit out. Caesar ordered Logan to rendezvous with Boa's men on the ground level to protect the Football so that the President couldn't reset the 90 mimute timer. However the Marines created a distraction that allowed the President (disguised in the uniform of one of Logan's men) to walk amongst them and reset the timer. After the President and the Marines escaped, Logan and his men rejoined Caesar in the control centre. After Area 7 lost both it's primary power and backup power, and with the prisoners escaping their cells, Caesar ordered him men to prepare to leave the control centrer to use their alternate on the surface. However the prisoners burst in as Caesar, Logan and Alpha unit used the hidden escape door, and Logan was forced to close the door in Harper's face. Finding the remains of Charlie unit in the tunnel, Caesar and Logan realised that Echo unit had gone rogue and taken Kevin, and began pursuing them to Area 8 in their own choppers. After failing to prevent Echo unit from taking off with an X-38 in order to escape with the boy, Caesar noted that their coup was over, and ordered his men to return to Area 7. When they did, they were surprised when the X-38 landed on the tarmac, and though the remaining members of Logan's unit attempted to retrieve the boy and the President, Schofield managed to destroy their chopper, forcing Logan and Caesar to re-enter the base. There, Caesar revealed he too had a heart transmitter, and he and Logan were going to remain in Area 7 to allow its self-destruct to take them out, thereby setting off the plasma warheads anyway. Schofield confronted Caesar in the control centre, where Logan held the Marine at gunpoint while Caesar allowed the final countdown to begin. Logan and Schofield began fist-fighting, with Logan holding the upper hand for the fight until Schofield suddenly dropped them both into the elevator shaft. While Logan ultimately fell to his death, Schofield managed to be saved thanks to Gant's efforts. Trivia *While it is known that Logan has a call-sign, it is never mentioned, it is only known that it has something to do with a snake. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Area 7 Category:7th Squadron Members